happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skater Skit
Skater Skit is a HTFF episode that introduces Tricks and Tracks, the skateboarding siblings. Episode Roles Starring *Tricks and Tracks *Cuddles *Guddles Featuring *Winner and Loser *Sporty *Jock *Figgy Appearing *Kicks Plot At the skatepark, a crowd gathers to watch a skatebaording contest. The contestants prepare for the first round, except Loser whose skateboard falls apart. Tricks and Tracks are both seen ready along with Cuddles and Guddles just as the first round starts. The contestants drop into a half pipe and begin preforming tricks for the judges, Jock, Sporty and Figgy. Seconds later, Winner also drops into the half pipe, only to crash into Cuddles as he goes up it. Cuddles and Winner slide into the middle of the half pipe and Tricks jumps over them followed by Tracks who goes around them and Guggles who crashes into them. With everyone out, Tricks and Tracks perform amazing tricks and wow the judges until Loser arrives and trys to skate, only for his skateboard to fall apart again and end up cuasing him to scrape his face on the halfpipe, followed by Tricks hitting him and crashing. The round ends and everyone is given a total score of zero except Tracks. The next round begins and Loser stands to the side with his face bandaged. The remaining skaters stand at one end of a long rail and get ready to grind it. Tricks goes first followed by Tracks then Cuddles and Guddles. Winner goes last and not wanting himm to win, Loser uses a wrench to losen the rail. Just as Guggles gets off the rails breaks and screws up Winner, making him land on his groin and slide acroos the rail, shredding his groin. Soon Winner and Loser stand at the side as the next round starts and the last four stand at the top of a large ramp. The round starts and Cuddles is the first to go down the ramp, soon hitting then end and flying into the air where he does severl tricks before landing, however he lands wrong and his skateboard snaps in half, both halfs then shotting out and hitting Winner and Jock. This makes everyone panic and run, except Cuddles whose legs are broken. Cuddles attempts to crawl away but his is quickly trampled by the crowd. Unable to see this from the top fo the ramp, the other skaters continue to round. Guddles goes down next, only to mess up and fall on his face, sliding all the way down the ramp until he hits the bottom where his head is completely grinded away and his skateboard rolls past him and flys into Loser. Tricks and Tracks then go down at the same time, unfortuantly Tricks hits Guddles blood and loses control, making him veer off the ramp and smash into Figgy while his skateboard bisects Sporty. Tracks screams at this and trys to get off the ramp, only to be to slow and go flying. At this time, Kicks arrives to watch Tracks compete only to scream in horror at the chaos until Tracks lands on him. Deaths #Winner and Jock are hit by part of a skateboard. #Cuddles is trampled by a crowd. #Guddles' head is grinded away. #Loser is hit by Guddles' skateboard. #Tricks smashes into Figgy, killing them both. #Sporty is bisected by Tricks' skateboard. #Tracks lands on Kicks, killing them both. Category:Season 42 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors